


Falling into you

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Saga, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hooking up, M/M, Or at least friends to maybe lovers, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Tien got so many kinks boy could be an accordion, but with feelings, mild bondage, smut comes with a 3-1 ratio of fluff in this household, this took literal months to complete pls enjoy it, with a side of sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: Being brought back to life doesn’t mean you feel alive, per say. Yamcha strikes up a deal with Tien to hopefully make that empty feeling he has go away but he may end up with more than he bargained for.





	Falling into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobthebobking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobthebobking/gifts).

> A super late birthday/X-mas gift for my dear friend Bob. Hope you enjoy it comrade!

Three years until some mystery androids showed up and killed them all.

Yamcha thought he'd be more upset.

Yet there he was laying on his bed doing nothing at two in the afternoon. Everyone else was out training or getting ready. He sighed and rolled over. He was more unmotivated than anything else. He knew he should be with them. He knew he should be preparing for the worst while enjoying the guaranteed peace. But he wasn't. No, he was doing nothing and feeling horrible about it.

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t felt quite right after being resurrected.

Maybe it was because Bulma was mad at him, again, for no discernible reason and had kicked him out.

Maybe it was just a side effect of being pent up.

Could be all three. Could be none. Staring at the ceiling wasn’t giving him any ideas.

Yamcha gave a nearby pillow a half assed throw at the wall and sighed again. He wouldn’t get anywhere wallowing in his own sorrow. But he did so anyways. For the rest of the night.

Dammit.

“Are you doing okay? You've been really quiet lately.”

Yamcha looked up from his morning turned dinner coffee. Puar was hovering nearby with their tiny brow wrinkled in worry. He did his best to look nonchalant.

“I’m fine, okay? It's just this newest fight with Bulma.” he assured them. It might be. Might not. As an excuse it would work.

“I hate when you two are like this.” Puar huffed. They curled up next to Yamcha on the table. “I wish you could just get along all the time.”

“So do I but that's just how humans are.” Yamcha said. He reached out to gently scratch behind their ears. Puar rolled their eyes but started purring anyways.

“Humans are dumb sometimes.” they mumbled.

“Can't argue with you there.” Yamcha said. He stared down into his drink. He didn’t want to stay in this funk any longer. He'd have to start testing some of his theories on what caused it. He'd start with the easiest. “I think I'll go out tonight.”

“That's good. Have some fun.” Puar yawned.

“Yeah. I’ll do that.”

He was NOT doing that.

Yamcha silently shut the front door behind him and took off his jacket. Easiest to test, his ass. It was a stupid idea that had gotten worse every second he'd stayed at that club. It had felt so… off. He'd done it before, when he and Bulma had been on “breaks", but for some reason tonight wasn't working. He tossed his keys on the counter and flopped onto the couch.

One night stands were off the table.

Great.

Here he was at two in the morning with no change whatsoever. He opened his phone and stared down at his contacts. Right underneath Puar's number in his recent list was Bulmas. He brushed his bangs out of his face and considered his options. He could do what he always did. Call and apologize and wait for her to calm down. He loved her but…

He glared into the glow from his phone screen. He didn't want to do that again. Did he? It seemed every time they mended things they'd break the next week. Then again when they got along it was amazing. Even Goku had seemed to be nudging them towards settling down and starting a family the last time they'd seen him. Yamcha wished he could follow that advice. But bringing the issues they already had into a marriage… As much as he wanted it Yamcha knew it wouldn’t be healthy for anyone involved.

He brought his phone close to him and dropped onto his side. He didn't want to lose Bulma. They'd been together for years…. but had never seemed to move past that initial young love stage. The more he dwelled on it the more it hurt. He felt his chest tighten and knew he had tears on his face. This wasn't how he wanted his night to go. This wasn’t how he wanted his life to go. After sniffling miserably to himself for a minute more he took a second look at his phone. The contact beneath Bulma's offered a spark of hope.

A familiar name paired with a friendly face. It was a blurry picture as Yamcha had snuck his phone out the second he saw a smile. Even the memory of doing so made him grin. Without too much thought into why he pulled up the conversation.

_“Hey.” _

Within a few seconds it was marked as read. Then he jumped a little as the ringtone sounded. He stifled a laugh and picked up. “I see you're still awake.”

“Are you okay? You don’t usually contact me this late… or, early.”

“C'mon Tien, you heard the future kid. I got at least three more years.” Yamcha teased. “…. I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. Just to… talk.”

“… sure. I can do that.” Tien said.

“If you don't want to it's fine. I mean, I did text you at two in the morning to ask for a chat.” Yamcha said. He felt himself starting to backpedal. Why hadn’t he planned this? Why did he ask to talk? Why Tien?

“No, it's fine.” Tien said quickly. “… I've wanted to talk too.”

“… Alright then. Just let me know when you're getting here.” Yamcha said. Okay. This was working out. Somehow. He could manage it.

“Will do. See you later.” Tien said. “Can't wait.” Yamcha said, a hint of sarcasm slipping into his voice. Once he hung up the phone he immediately tried to fall asleep. He wouldn't be much for conversation if he was half awake the whole time.

“Next time you wanna talk maybe try calling during daylight hours?”

“Shut up and sit down. I made tea.”

Tien smiled wryly at him and accepted the mug. Yamcha grinned back and sat across from him at the kitchen counter. He hadn't cried since this morning, a good sign, and Tien was someone he found easy to talk to. He was glad he'd asked Tien over after all. Puar was out getting groceries so they had some time to themselves.

“So. What kind of stuff did you wanna talk about?” Tien asked. Yamcha sipped at his tea.

“I dunno man. We haven’t hung out much since…”

“Since we got brought back.” Tien finished. Yamcha nodded.

“Yeah. That.” he said. He looked down at his drink. “I guess… I haven’t been… all there, y’know?”

“… I know. I’ve been feeling the same thing.” Tien said. “I’ve been acting really out of it.”

“Right!?” Yamcha exclaimed. “So it's not just me?”

“I think everyone who came back’s been feeling this way.” Tien said. “I've asked Chiaotzu about it and he says it goes away after a while.”

“Good to know it's an actual thing. I thought I was just… really out of whack.” Yamcha said with a sigh of relief. “Nothing I tried doing to fix it did anything.”

“Let me guess. Texting me came after one of these attempts?” Tien said.

“Look at you, detective. Figuring me out this easy.” Yamcha said with a small laugh. “Yeah, turned out going to a club doesn’t help.”

“A club? I know you can dance but I didn’t think you were that into it.” Tien said.

“Not the intention of the trip.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that… didn't work out either.” Yamcha said. He stirred his tea and scowled slightly. “I thought that… maybe after my last fight with Bulma… I just needed to be with someone else for a while, even if it was only one night, but… I couldn't do it. Not that I didn’t have the choice. I just couldn’t… go through with it. Something felt wrong.”

“…. Do you know why?” Tien said. Yamcha moved his cup to one side and let his head drop onto the counter with a groan.

“No. No idea whatsoever. Even when we fought before it wasn't a problem. For some reason now I… I can’t do it.”

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time since arriving back in the world of the living. He raised a hand and trailed it through his hair. His barely top of the neck length hair. He let out a frustrated huff and sat up.

“Look at this!” he declared. Tien blinked at him blankly. He took the hand in his hair and made it a fist.

“This is the hair style she likes! It was the first haircut I got when we started dating. What did I do when I came back to life? Got it again. Like it would matter. Like somehow my hair would be what kept her with me. Gods, I’m a fucking idiot.”

“Calm down, Yamcha. Yelling won't change things.” Tien said cautiously.

“Well maybe it would make me feel something for once!” Yamcha shouted. He stood and gestured wildly with his hands. “Sitting here doing jack shit about things sure hasn't! Going out to try and fuck a stranger didn't! Figuring out that after nearly ten years things between Bulma and I aren't going to work no matter how much I want them too hasn't exactly been pleasant!”

“I know you're dealing with a lot. I get it.” Tien said slowly. “What you need to do is take some time to talk it all over. I came here to listen. So just take a deep breath and sit down.”

“Yeah, you're dealing with a lot. Sitting in the middle of fuck off nowhere and talking to exactly one person for your whole life. I can see how that would be overwhelming.” Yamcha said. As angry as he was it came out harsher than he meant. Tien's eyes narrowed and he stood to match Yamcha's height.

“I said sit down.” he said. Colder words this time. An order.

Yamcha had never been the best at following orders.

“Listen, I'm not gonna sit on my ass doing nothing all day and magically feel all better!” Yamcha said.

“No, what you're going to do is sit on your ass and talk about your feelings like an adult.” Tien replied.

“I should have just stayed at the club. Then I wouldn’t get lectured by a better-than-thou adult about how I should deal with my feelings! All this did was make me feel like shit! I'm sure Tao and Shen are proud of you!” Yamcha yelled.

Whatever he was planning to say next died on the spot. That was a line he shouldn’t have crossed. But he did. The hurt look Tien had was enough proof of that. He'd fucked up. He felt the back of his throat catch. Dammit, now was not the time to cry. Not in front of Tien. Not during another fight...

Another fight.

Gods, he really was a fucking idiot. He'd reached out to someone close to him and then started fighting with them. What that all he was good for now? Would he be in a shouting match with Puar next?

“… Yamcha? You okay?”

“Do I fuckin’ look okay?” Yamcha croaked. The waterworks were in full force now. He collapsed back onto his chair. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes to no effect. He felt Tien sit across from him again. His anger turned towards himself in one solid wave of regret. “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright.” Tien said. The gentle tone was back in his voice. It just made Yamcha feel even guiltier.

“S'not alright. I'm so fucking sorry, man. I said I wanted to talk and all I did was scream at you.” he continued. He put his head in his hands. “The fuck is wrong with me?”

“Nothing's wrong with you. You've been through a lot and none of us have really been there for you.” Tien said.

“You guys all have lives and stuff. Shit to do. I don’t expect you to be with me all the time.” Yamcha murmured.

“I’m here now.” Tien said softly. Yamcha felt a hand land on his shoulder. He sniffled and looked up. Tien was staring at him with a small comforting smile. Yamcha took a deep breath.

“Thank you. For being here. And for staying.” Yamcha said. He swiped at his eyes again. “I said some real shitty things to you.”

“You got me there. But it's nothing I can't handle. You've said worse to me before, turtle trash.” Tien said.

“That I have, crane bastard.” Yamcha said. A very faint smirk ghosted across his features. This was more like it. Light banter and playful insults. Their usual.

“Now. Feel like talking?” Tien said. “Yeah. Guess so.” Yamcha said. Tien grinned and took his hand off Yamcha's shoulder.

“Great. Where do you wanna start?” he said.

“Want a play by play of the club disaster?” Yamcha said. Tien grimaced and Yamcha gave a snort of a laugh. “Guess not.”

“Why were you there?” Tien said.

“I already told you that.” Yamcha said.

“I meant why you wanted to in the first place. You said you've done it before but…”

“Yeah, I know. Why want to get laid?” Yamcha said. “Sarcasm aside… I dunno. I thought it might help.”

“… I see.” Tien said. His tone implied he really didn’t.

“I mean… I felt like… it would be validating, in a way. That it might make me feel… alive again. Feel like someone wanted me.” Yamcha explained.

“… I get it but… that shouldn't be something you should be trying to achieve with a stranger. In my opinion.” Tien said. “Like… maybe you should talk to people close to you first?”

“That's what I decided to do anyways, isn’t it?” Yamcha pointed out. He sighed and looked down absently at the countertop. “And look what it did.”

“It got you talking.” Tien said. He leaned in a little closer. “See? You already figured out what you're feeling and why.”

“You sly bastard, you.” Yamcha said with a short laugh. “… I get it. Just talking about this stuff isn't helping make it go away though.”

“It is making things easier, right?” Tien offered. Yamcha shook his head.

“Kinda? Now I don’t know what to do. Do I go through endless pep talks with everyone until I somehow recover? Or do I throw myself out there with no feelings just to hold someone?” he said. Despite his recent breakdown his voice started to rise again. “Do I wait for whatever Bulma is mad about to boil over? Or do I search for someone new?”

“You should focus on yourself first.” Tien said.

“I know that but what else can I do? Stay alone through all of it?” Yamcha said. “Dammit Tenshinhan, I've been alone too many times to take it anymore. I know friends are important and I swear I know they all care about me but it's not the same!”

“It's okay to want romance or intimacy with someone. You'll find it, I promise.” Tien said. His own voice had gotten louder but hadn’t reached the same pitch as before. He was being controlled. Calm. As usual. Yamcha wished he could say the same for himself.

“You promise?” he repeated. “How? How can you promise me all of that? How, Tenshinhan?”

Then there was a pair of lips pressed against his and every word he had planned flew out the window. Tien was kissing him. Holy shit. Before he could even begin to process how much the contact meant it had ended. He didn’t want it to.

Gods and Kais and Dragons above, he didn’t want it to end.

As soon as Tien pulled back Yamcha threw himself forward. His arms were around Tien's neck and their mouths crashed together. The action earned him a surprised grunt but no resistance. Yamcha didn't let himself focus on anything other than their embrace. He wanted this. Every part of it. The fingers grabbing the clothes, the hot breath mixing, the warmth of someone else’s skin against his, all of it. He needed it. This was what he'd been missing.

It was around this realization that his brain finally caught up to his instincts and he realized who he was kissing.

With a sound much louder and embarrassing than either of them would have liked they separated. Grips were released and mounting panic dawned. Oh shit. They sat in stunned silence for a moment just staring at each other.

“…. Oh.” was all Yamcha could manage. What the fuck had that been? One of his best friends had just kissed him. And he'd kissed back. Hard. Like he was desperate.

“… I… am… _so_ sorry.” Tien said shakily. Gods, he was actually trembling. Was it fear or had he enjoyed that kiss as much as Yamcha had?

“… did it feel like I was angry?” Yamcha said.

“… you're not?” Tien asked shyly. Now he looked timid? Yamcha wasn't used to seeing Tien acting this vulnerable. He wanted to tell him is was okay. That he didn't have to be scared.

“I'm not. Not at all.” Yamcha said. He was slowly getting his words back. “I mean I didn’t expect it-"

“I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it.” Tien rambled. “I just… I wanted to… I don’t know what I wanted to do. I… I thought it would help, gods, I’m so -"

“It did.”

“What?”

“It did help.” Yamcha said. He reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Tien's cheek. “Could… could we do it again?”

“… take the lead.” Tien said with a nervous smile. Yamcha gladly did so.

It was obvious he was a much more experienced kisser than Tien but he found he didn’t care. He just wanted more. Every kiss, every touch, fanned the flames of that feeling he'd been missing for over a year. Of all the people in the world Tien was who he needed. He never would have guessed. It was probably the world's shortest makeout session to date but it felt like so much more. After all of his longing Yamcha had finally found what he needed.

At least for the moment.

He pulled away from their latest kiss and paused.

“What does this mean for us?” he asked quietly.

“I don't know.” Tien admitted. “I never thought it would happen.”

“That makes two of us then.” Yamcha said. He leaned back further. “Where do we go from here?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“How are you doing? Emotionally?” Tien asked. “Still got that empty feeling?”

“Not as much as I used to.” Yamcha said.

“Then I'll keep my promise. To make you feel better.” Tien said. He had a serious expression on his face that Yamcha rarely saw out of battle. “I swear. Whatever you need.”

Whatever you need.

The words sent a shiver down Yamcha's spine. Oh, the implications that could have. Despite his best efforts his mind immediately began to flip through a full on rolodex of fantasies. It seemed Tien had also processed the full intent behind his words as his face turned beet red.

“You, uh, wanna rephrase that?” Yamcha asked. Tien glanced away for a moment before making eye contact again.

“No. I meant it.” he said. His face was still red but his voice didn't waver. As much as Yamcha wanted to take him up on that offer immediately a quick glance at the clock revealed they didn’t have much time left.

“Puar is gonna be back pretty soon.” he said. “But if you’re really sure…. we can sort something out.”

“Yeah?” Tien sounded so hopeful. Yamcha smiled and gave him one more quick kiss.

“Yeah. We'll find a night when we're both available and I have this place to myself.” he said, quickly formulating a plan. This would work out. They'd spend one night together, fix whatever it was that was affecting them, and then go on with their lives. “Our secret. Okay?”

“Our promise.” Tien said softly. Something different from before fluttered up in Yamcha's chest. He ignored it for the moment.

“Our promise. Got it.”

He most decidedly didn’t “got it".

Almost immediately after Tien left Yamcha had felt himself starting to mentally sprint through regrets. He was really gonna do this. He was going to have a one night stand not with a stranger but one of his closest and dearest friends. He was going to hook up with his old rival. He was going to have sex with a man for the first time in his life. All of this boiled down to one overwhelming thought. He was gonna fuck Tien.

Even after a few days of planning and deciding who was going to do what he was still in shock. How had he gone from friends to friends with benefits so fast? And with Tenshinhan? A week ago he would have laughed at the thought, alongside wondering which drug had caused it, but now it was an almost frightening reality. They'd both agreed on everything so far but it was happening so fast. They'd gotten tested and bought supplies. They'd decided on who was going to top. ( Yamcha, mainly due to experience. ) They'd even discussed what kinds of foreplay they both liked so they could get things going as fast as possible. And yet. And yet even with all this happening a part of Yamcha still believed it was a joke. That Tien would one day say he wasn't ready after all or just kidding about the offer. But he didn’t. So the days kept coming.

After nearly two weeks of schedule conflicts Yamcha was getting frustrated.

( How was he supposed to know Tien was getting certified to teach martial arts that month? He'd never talked about it. And as much as Yamcha supported Puar with their new cooking blog he wished they didn't stay inside all day editing. )

It wasn’t like his life was packed with events but the sooner they got this thing over with the better. Then he could stop worrying about it and his life could go back to normal. The empty feeling in his chest would go away and he could stop thinking about how he was going to handle this. He was especially looking forward to that last one.

The information Tien had sent him wasn't exactly filed away until they met up.

Sure, he probably would have been “taking care" of himself during the wait anyways, even without it. But knowing what Tien liked and wanted from him was an ever present thought. He didn’t think before that he needed this so bad but every time he put a hand on himself images sprung to his mind unprompted. He'd decided after the first time that rather than feel guilty or ashamed about it he would just use it as practice. A way to prepare himself for the actual event. Nearly every time after that was spent focused on a different tidbit of knowledge that Tien had revealed.

At the start it was just general preferences. That he wanted Yamcha to be the one in control of things. That he wanted to take things slowly. That he wanted Yamcha to give him a few pointers on kissing once he got there. Then things had gotten more… intimate. Yamcha had asked for specifics, wanting to make sure that everything went smoothly, and after some prodding he'd sure gotten them. Tien had actually called him to tell him because he was too embarrassed to have things saved forever in their texts. That had been one hell of a call. Yamcha had to remind himself that weren't gearing up for phone sex. After that the time he spent alone was much more vivid. Now he knew more.

He knew that Tien liked to be reassured and praised while he was doing things. Even from suggesting examples over the phone Yamcha could hear Tien's breath quicken. He brainstormed things to say nearly constantly in the days after the call.

He knew that not only did Tien want Yamcha to be in control he wanted to be controlled. Told exactly what to do and follow orders. It was almost like he wanted to be used. He technically was, given their agreement, but Yamcha preferred to think of it as a mutually beneficial thing.

Then there was the intensity. Yeah, Tien wanted to go slow but he wanted it slow and hard. He'd whispered things over the phone that still never failed to grab Yamcha's attention every time they crossed his mind. He knew Tien could take punishment sparring but he didn’t think it would carry over to the bedroom. The requests for rough treatment had come with an edge to his voice that secured their sincerity. If Yamcha had to guess, the way he'd sounded, Tien would probably be begging in person. Gods, Tien begging for him. The image seared itself into his brain and always came up during his time with himself.

By the time their calendars finally aligned Yamcha was about ready to jump Tien the second he walked in the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“I'm sorry I didn’t tell you about the certification thing earlier. I didn’t think it would require so many interviews.” Tien apologized.

“It's fine. Did you get it?” Yamcha said. Tien nodded with a small smile.

“Yep. It went a lot faster once they recognized me from the tournament.” he said. He shrugged off his jacket to reveal a plain white tank top. No fancy gi this time. They'd both agreed on simple outfits. Easy to remove. Tien had paired his top with jeans Yamcha didn't know he owned and a belt. Yamcha himself had just tossed on some sweatpants and a loose long-sleeved shirt. He caught himself eyeing Tien's biceps and shook his head slightly. No reason to stare when he could touch. He walked over and lightly ran a hand up Tien's arm.

“You can tell me all about it later. Now, what d'ya say we get started?” he said. A light pink tinge had risen to Tien's face but he stayed composed.

“I'd say it’s about time.” he said. Yamcha grinned wolfishly and placed his arms around Tien's neck.

“Damn right it is. C'mere.” he mumbled as he pulled Tien into a kiss. As soon as they connected all of Yamcha's doubts left. This was why they were doing this. That horrible ache in his chest dulled with every touch.

Tien may have not improved with his kissing but like they agreed Yamcha let him know what worked. As amateur as it was Yamcha didn’t mind. It was someone who wanted him and that along with the hot mouth pressed to his was enough. As they kissed he let his hands roam. They'd talked about it and decided it was best to get things going as soon as they could. The firm curves of Tien's muscles kept him in reality. Reminded him who he was with. They also made him wonder what it would take to have said muscles trembling underneath him. He pulled back from their latest embrace and let his lips drop down to Tien's neck. A small gasp soon followed. Tien had mentioned his neck was particularly sensitive. Yamcha continued kissing along one side of it and trailed his fingers down the other. Then it happened. A small, barely audible, moan. Yamcha let a smile sneak into his next kiss. With luck that moan would be the first of many he earned tonight.

“How's this for you?” he murmured against Tien's skin. Another quiet noise in response. “C'mon, we both know damn well that we're alone. You don’t have to be so stoic.”

“… maybe… a little… uh, harder?”

“Breaking out the rough stuff already? You weren't kidding when you said you were into it.” Yamcha teased.

“Mmm… please?” Tien said. Yamcha smirked and bit down gently. He got another gasp and a much louder sound. Well, if Tien wanted a hickey he was going to get one. After nearly a minute more of strong kisses and bites Yamcha was satisfied with the mark he left.

“Y'know… I'm not sure if your jacket collar will cover this.” he mused, running a finger around the edge of the bruise. “You're really a kinky one aren’t you? Wanting everyone to see that someone had their way with you.”

Tien gave him another kiss in lieu of a reply. Yamcha gladly leaned into it. It didn't take long for him to introduce some tongue. Things were moving at a good pace so far. He could handle it. It turned out Tien was easy to work up too. A step closer brought their bodies together and revealed as much.

“Someone's excited. Ready to move on?” Yamcha asked. Tien tried to catch his breath and nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.”

The apartment was small so it didn’t take long to walk to Yamcha's room. Once they were in and the door closed he pulled Tien close again. A few more kisses kept him busy while deft fingers pulled off his shirt. Yamcha paused for a moment and lightly ran a hand over the scar on Tien's chest. Why was he getting all sentimental now? It was obviously not the time. He busied himself removing his own clothes. Might as well get everything off at once. It would save them time later. Tien took a step back and looked Yamcha up and down.

“You're beautiful.” he said softly. Yamcha tried to suppress his own blush. He'd been called many things before, like a hunk or hot or handsome, but never beautiful. It was… nice. Unexpected but nice.

“Really?” he asked. Tien reached out and ran a hand through Yamcha's hair.

“Really. You're gorgeous.” he said. Yamcha was definitely red faced now. First beautiful and now gorgeous? He didn’t know he liked this kind of compliment. It'd probably be best to return it.

“You're one to talk. Look at you.” he said. He then took his own advice and looked at Tien. After their time training in the otherworld Tien shirtless had become a familiar sight. Despite this Yamcha found new things to notice. How he'd managed to keep the level of definition he had after all this time. How that scar had never faded away properly. How goddamn jacked he was in general. A testament to his life of near nonstop training. An idea came to Yamcha's mind. He reached out and lightly ran a hand down Tien's chest and across his abs. “So much power in one place. Anyone else would be trying to lead but you? You want me to control all of this.”

“That’s, uh… the plan.” Tien said. He had a hitch to his voice that made it obvious Yamcha's idea was working. Yamcha smirked and let his fingers rest just above Tien's belt.

“How about you show me everything I’m working with?” he suggested. Despite the rush of red to his face Tien complied. He stepped back and after some fiddling got everything off. Yamcha was suddenly very glad he was topping. It seemed every part of Tien was bigger than average.

“How's this?” Tien asked. He sounded nervous. Even with everything agreed to ahead of time he had been worried. Yamcha knew the feeling. They'd never been nude in front of each other before.

“Perfect.” he said. He approached slowly and let a hand trail down Tien's thigh once he was close enough. “You never let me down, Tenshinhan.”

“I aim to please.” Tien said. His attempt at a smirk was ruined by the visible shiver that went through him.

“I'm hoping you do.” Yamcha said. “How would you like to start? Should I pin you down? Or get you on your knees?”

“Whatever you want.” Tien said. “This is your night.”

“I know it is but I still want you to have a good time.” Yamcha said with a small huff. “C'mon, talk to me. I'm sure two weeks of prep didn’t go by without some ideas.”

“Well… I, uh, might have…” Tien trailed off. Yamcha moved his hand back up Tien's leg and grinned.

“You might have what?” he said.

“I might have, um, been… practicing.” Tien mumbled. Yamcha raised an eyebrow.

“Practicing?” he said. Tien gave him a sheepish smile.

“Inappropriate use of the multiform technique?” he offered. A second brow joined the first. Tien had what? Seriously? The thought had never even crossed Yamcha’s mind before. The image of what “practice” would look like…. Holy shit.

“…you wanna elaborate on that?” Yamcha said. Tien leaned in and kissed him gently.

“How about I just show you?” he said. He kissed Yamcha's neck next and continued down his body as he sunk to his knees. Yamcha tried and failed to mask his excitement. He would like that very much indeed. Tien looked up at him. “May I?”

“Please, by all means.” Yamcha said. Trying to appear suave was hard to do especially with the warm breath brushing against him. Tien flashed him a smile that had a hint of that old crane school smugness. Yamcha wondered what he was planning. Then that smug mouth was on him and any coherent thought left. Gods, this was what he needed. A small moan, close to a whimper, escaped him. Tien hadn't been joking about his practice. Everything was hot and wet and felt so, so good. Yamcha placed one hand on the back of Tien's head and leaned against the wall. He really hoped his legs didn't give out on him. The last thing he needed to do right now was collapse. Something happened involving a tongue and Yamcha couldn’t stop himself from shaking. “Mmn, fuck.”

“How is it?” Tien pulled off him for a moment and looked up. Yamcha attempted to look composed and failed

“Please keep doing it.” he managed. Tien smiled again and went back to work. Yamcha tried to remember some of the praises he'd come up with in the past couple of weeks. Now seemed to be an excellent time to use them. He tightened his grip slightly. “You're amazing. How many times did you imagine doing this? How many nights did you spend wishing it was me down your throat?”

“Mmnph.” A small but telling sound. Yamcha could tell his words got to Tien in all the right ways. He moved his hips forward slightly and let out a satisfied hiss when Tien responded by taking more in.

“That's it.” Yamcha moaned. “Good boy.”

“Hmmmph.” A louder sound this time. It looked like simple was the way to go. A good thing too as Yamcha wasn’t sure how much longer he'd be able to speak properly.

“That's right. You’re doing such a good job. Taking it, ah, all. Gods, you’re stunning.” he rambled. More encouraging noises from Tien and more enthusiastic movements. Even with all their talk of making things quick Yamcha was surprised at just how close he was feeling. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to take control and just…. use him. Almost immediately his grip tightened again. Even the thought of doing so was enough to get a moan out of him. He tried to soften his hold but Tien placed a hand over his. The motion was clear. He wanted it.

What kind of friend would Yamcha be if he refused?

With that final piece of encouragement Yamcha steadied himself. Part of him was still hesitant to act rough but the rest of him was overwhelmingly focused on how good it felt. Tien was already complying with his desire and had let his jaw go slack. A few thrusts later and Yamcha was gone. Both of his hands were on Tien's head now and his hips bucked forwards on instinct. Gods, it was too much to handle. The various noises coming from Tien only served to make things better. With every second that passed Yamcha could feel the pressure building. It wasn’t long now.

“Getting, hah, getting close.” Was all he could manage before a shout of pleasure cut him off. Tien made no motion of pulling back. It was like he was trying to get closer, as if his nose wasn’t already bumping against Yamcha with every movement. Any attempt at being subtle or suave was long gone. With a final yell it hit. He was nearly overwhelmed by how strong it was. A cavalcade of half finished swears and praise came rambling from his mouth as he felt his legs trembling. True to form Tien didn’t move an inch. The only semblance of motion that came from him was the swallowing that Yamcha was feeling every part of. It wasn’t long before he had to practically push Tien off of him so he wouldn’t pass out. He let his legs finally rest and slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

“You okay?” Tien asked.

“You think?” Yamcha panted. Tien grinned, almost shyly, and reached over to brush some hair out of Yamcha's eyes.

“C'mon, I’ve never done that to someone else before. And I never collapsed afterwards.” he pointed out.

“I’m honestly shocked you didn’t.” Yamcha said. He'd finally managed to catch his breath. He let his gaze roam over Tien's body. “…. I could still get you on the ground, though.”

“You could…. Oh.” Tien said as he caught Yamcha's meaning. Despite what he'd just done he still managed a blush.

“I can’t just leave you like this.” Yamcha said. He sat up a bit taller and raised a hand to Tien's cheek. “Just look at you. So ready for me. What do you say? Can I help you out?”

“…. Yes, please.” Tien said. Yamcha grinned and pulled Tien into a gentle kiss. He let one hand trail over Tien's chest. The other didn’t bother with teasing and went right between his legs.

“That's a good boy. Letting me take care of you.” Yamcha murmured after their kiss. A good solid moan in reply. This would do just fine.

“Mmm, please, faster….” Tien groaned. “Close…”

“So soon? I’ve barely touched you.” Yamcha said. He smirked and moved his hand faster. “Was getting me off that good for you?”

Evidently it had been as it didn’t take much more for Tien to be shouting Yamcha's name as he hit his own climax. He shivered as he slowly came down from the high and nearly whined when Yamcha pulled off of him.

“Atta boy. Nice and easy.” Yamcha said. He pressed a quick kiss to Tien's lips. “I think we both need a little cleanup before round two.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Tien said once he could talk coherently again.

The walk to the bathroom and subsequent washing was quick but still enough time for Yamcha's head to clear. Part of him was surprised he’d gone through with it. The rest of him was congratulating itself for being correct. He was feeling all sorts of things but empty sure as hell wasn’t one of them. He could add “clean” to that list. He tossed his towel into the laundry basket and paused to look in the mirror before he left to join Tien back in the bedroom. His hair was ruffled and his face was still a little flushed. At least he wasn’t sweaty anymore. He stifled a laugh. To think he’d be seeing himself like this in such a context. Then he remembered what that context was about to entail and butterflies started to rise in his stomach. Right. “Round two". It would still take some time before it happened but Tien had proved adept at being able to wind him up. Was he ready for this? He certainly wanted it and as long as Tien was up for it then it was happening. So why was he feeling this unsure?

Was it because he'd never been with a man before? He felt that could be part of it. He'd done his research however and he was prepared enough by now. Wasn’t he? Yeah. He was. So that couldn’t be it.

Was it because of who he was with? Even with weeks to come to terms with it the fact that he was with Tien of all people was never going to be easy to process. It was a lot easier now though. Almost too easy.

Yamcha tried to shake off his nerves and walked into the bedroom. Tien was sitting cross legged on the bed waiting. Yamcha sat next to him and casually leaned against the headboard.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“In general or specifically about the sex?” Tien said. Yamcha laughed, partly out of nervousness, and grinned.

“We have time. Lay them emotions on me.” he said. Tien returned his smile and relaxed his posture a little.

“I think I’m in what people call the “afterglow" phase.” he said.

“And how is that treating you?” Yamcha said.

“Fairly well. I do feel sort of…. clingy.” Tien admitted. He seemed a tad sheepish. “Is it okay if we…?”

“…. Cuddle?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.” Yamcha said. He scootched closer to Tien and put an arm across his back. Tien uncrossed his legs and leaned into the contact. He curled up a tad next to Yamcha's side and put his head on Yamcha's shoulder. Yamcha couldn’t help but feel his chest warm. Apparently snuggling up was something else he'd needed. Even if they were only together for one night…. They could still act like this. It was fine. “How's that for you?”

“Much better.” Tien said. A few seconds of silence passed. “Thank you. For doing this.”

“I should be the one thanking you for offering.” Yamcha said.

“Even so. You could have said no.” Tien said. “…. I’m glad you didn’t.”

“…. So am I.” Yamcha said quietly. More moments with no words.

“Has it helped? Are you still feeling… off?” Tien asked eventually.

“It helped a lot. I’m not feeling anything like that anymore.” Yamcha said.

“Yeah?” Tien turned to face him and his smile was the softest thing Yamcha had ever seen. “It's so good to hear that. I was scared it might not.”

“…. I never thought that. I just kinda…. knew going in that it was gonna help. And it has. I didn’t doubt it.” Yamcha mused. He then realized how damn intimate what he said was and promptly looked away. “A-Anyways, are you sure you’re up for this? The rest of it?”

“…. I’m sure.” Tien said. He raised a hand up and gently turned Yamcha's face towards him. “I’ve been sure for weeks. I want this if you do.”

“Okay. I just wanted to double check.” Yamcha said. He gave Tien a quick kiss and cuddled up closer to him. He could feel Tien's laugh in his chest.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, now.” he said.

“You know you'd love it.” Yamcha teased. Tien said nothing. It spoke louder than words ever would.

Yamcha knew as soon as he'd said it. Tien would be completely fine with it and his silence had confirmed Yamcha's suspicions. Even with their current arrangement being what it was Yamcha wasn’t totally oblivious to the little things he’d noticed. Pauses that lasted a bit too long. Red cheeks and stuttered words outside of their hookup talks. The look on his face. Things from before they’d agreed to this. Things he knew wouldn’t stop after.

Yamcha knew damn well what someone in love looked like.

He couldn't ignore it. It was increasingly obvious that it was the motive behind their first kiss. He'd been praying that after all this was over they could go back to normal knowing it was useless. Even if they stopped now and never spoke of it again things would always be different between them. With Tien's reasoning now out in the open, at least in Yamcha's mind, there was only one question left. How did he feel about it? That feeling from before fluttered up again and he tried to no avail to repress it. He wasn’t in love, at least not yet, but there was something there. It was too soon to call it anything but for the moment he let it fill him. There was an affection tied to a deep longing. He needed someone and fuck if Tien wasn’t proving himself to be that someone.

So now what?

Beyond their current tryst Yamcha hadn't planned for anything. He couldn’t. The situation had seemed so out there that until it happened he couldn’t look past it. Now it was going almost too fast. He couldn’t process it properly. This was where his life had headed and the fact that he was okay with it scared him. Then Tien pulled him in a bit more and the fear melted away. Right. They weren’t done yet. He could sort out himself later. Right now there was someone else who was looking to him for guidance.

“We're not going to get much done just lying here.” Yamcha declared after a few more minutes. He pulled away from Tien's side and pushed himself up over him. “Feeling ready for round two?”

“Thought you'd never ask.” Tien replied with a grin. Yamcha returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss.

That near insatiable desire from earlier that evening came back in waves. It started with wandering hands trailing over skin and scars alike, gentle in their exploration, using their touch to express every compliment from earlier in the evening. Slow kisses that improved every time they connected. Taking in every aspect they could of the other. Their warmth, scent, taste, every little detail absorbed and kept in a part of their minds where they knew they'd never forget it. It was such a contrast to their first union but felt just as good. With every second that passed the dreaded empty, hollow, feeling faded to no more than a bad memory.

Gradually, the intensity began to increase. A stronger grip here, a more demanding kiss there, everything steadily became more heated. The pace was quickly approaching what they’d been at when Tien had arrived. Something was different this time, however, aside from the preemptive lack of clothes. Their first time had taken care of the sense of urgency. Even as things started to get heavier there wasn’t any rush. They felt free to take as much time as they wanted. As he pulled back from their latest kiss Yamcha realized he'd be happy to just do this all night. He wanted to go all the way, of course, but finding that their current state satisfied him brought an odd sense of comfort. Even if one of them decided not to go through with it they weren’t going to be leaving guilty. It reignited that odd feeling from before.

“Could we…ah.. “ Tien mumbled as he took a moment to catch his breath. Yamcha smirked at the implied question and dipped down to nibble at his neck.

“Get a move on?” he suggested. He bit lightly and felt Tien shiver.

“I wasn’t going to phrase it like that but yeah.” he said. Yamcha leaned back far enough to look at him. The blush he was expecting was fainter than he thought it would be as Tien gazed up at him. “If you want to.”

“Thought you'd never ask.” Yamcha said. After one more short kiss he reached over to his bedside table. “Suppose I should ask, is there any sort of prior practice I should be aware of for this in particular?”

“Um, no. Not really.” Tien admitted. “At the most, a couple of fingers by myself. Doing it with the clones was a bit too weird.”

“Considering everything else you did with them I’m surprised.” Yamcha said as he uncapped the lube. “But I get your point. I don’t think I could do something like that either.”

“Just make sure to start slow, okay?” Tien said.

“Of course. There’s no rush.” Yamcha said despite the small part of his brain saying that any slower and they'd be snails and to please get on with it already. Tien gave him a slightly nervous grin and adjusted his positioning.

“How do you wanna do this?” he asked.

“Whatever's gonna be best for you.” Yamcha said. “You're the one doing all the hard work here.”

“Just like this is fine.” Tien assured him. He grabbed one of the smaller pillows from nearby and placed it underneath his hips. “Go ahead.”

“So eager.” Yamcha said with a grin.

As requested things proceed slowly. Distracting neck kisses kept Tien's attention as Yamcha steadily worked his fingers inside of him. One soon gave way to more and he has his partner gasping in no time. Somewhere around digit number three Yamcha had an idea. He ran his free hand down Tien's arm.

“Feel like putting these above your head for me, or do I have to do it myself?” he murmured. A gentle yet firm order. Tien obliges and the look on his face tells Yamcha that he's struck the right cord. He wraps his fingers around both of Tien's wrists, not too tightly, and pushes them down into the pillow. “There we go. That’s what you want, right? You want me in control.”

“Ah, yes.” Tien said. His breathing hitches as Yamcha pushed a little further inside him. “Mhmm, please.”

“That's what I like to hear. You’re doing so good.” Yamcha said. He leaned in to kiss Tien and could feel each moan against his lips. He deepened the kiss as he curled his fingers up a bit. A sharp inhale and the rumble of a groan let him know he'd found the sweet spot. He pulled back from the kiss with a smile. “Such a strong man and so obedient. Doing everything I say and enjoying it.”

“Mmph, more, please.” Tien said. “Harder.”

“Already? You really need it, huh.” Yamcha said. His voice was almost a purr. He knew the dirty talking was for Tien's benefit but damn if it wasn’t getting to him too. The control, the power, was something he'd been sorely missing in his life but hadn’t noticed until now. It was intoxicating. He pulled back his hand until his fingers were almost out and then pushed them back in with more force than before. Tien let out a short cry and his back arched.

“Yamcha, please. M'ready.” he panted.

“Are you now?” Yamcha drawled. He curled his fingers more and rubbed them against that one spot. “Let me hear it. You’ve been doing so well all night. Tell me what your reward will be. Tell me what you want.”

“Ah, fuck. Please-"

“You have to say it. I can’t do anything if I don’t know what it should be.” Yamcha said. He let his fingers relax but didn’t remove them. “Come on. I know you want to beg for me.”

“I want you.”

“You want me to…?”

“I want you to fuck me. Please. I need, mmph, I need you inside me.” Tien managed. Yamcha smirked and leaned in to bite at his neck.

“C'mon, I know you can do better than that.” he said. He really didn’t but he wanted to see how far he could get. Tien continued to buck and moan beneath him.

“I want to feel you fill me. I want you to hold me down and fuck me harder than you’ve ever done before. I want to feel you cum. Push me over the edge as many times as you want. Leave me shaking and pleading for more. Do what you want with me. I need this, need you, more than anything else right now. Please.” he rambled. He looked up at Yamcha with three eyes full of sincerity and lust. “Make me yours.”

“… that's more like it.” Yamcha said after a moments pause. He finally removed his fingers and swooped in for one more kiss. It only took a few moments to get prepped but it still felt like too long. Once he was ready he positioned himself over Tien.

“Ready?”

“PLEASE!”

“Alright! Calm your tits.” Yamcha said with a short laugh. The laughter was cut off by a small hiss as he finally pushed inside Tien. The sound was mirrored by a much louder one from Tien.

“Fuck… so big…” he said quietly.

“You doing okay?” Yamcha asked. As much as the tight and warm sensation threatened to overwhelm him Tien was still the priority.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Tien said. “Keep going.”

“Alright. Let me know if it's too much for you.” Yamcha said. Even after the requests for rough treatment there was a difference between thinking about it and it actually happening.

It didn’t take long for them to settle into a steady pace. Half finished pleas fell from Tien's lips every time Yamcha moved. He would have replied to them but he found himself far more focused what he was doing. Tien had kept his arms above his head and that idea from before came back. Yamcha put his own arms against Tiens and let his weight rest on them. Fingers entwined as he held down his partner.

“More, please.” Tien said after a while. His body trembled and his breathing was shaky.

“If you insist.” Yamcha said. He started to thrust faster and Tien put his legs around his waist. His head was swimming with the heat and the desire and everything else. He let instinct take him and got rougher, teeth gritted and knuckles white. He heard something that sounded like a request for more and leaned in. He caught Tien's open mouth in a passionate kiss. He was practically grinding their hips together at this point. His heart was beating so hard he could feel it in every part of him. Once again he was getting close much sooner than he expected. Part of him wanted to slow down and make the moment last longer. The rest of him was screaming to finish it already.

“M' so close, don’t stop, please.” Tien murmured as soon as their lips parted.

“I won’t. I promise.” Yamcha assured him. “I know how bad you wanted this.”

“Nggh, fuck. Almost there.” Tien gasped. Every muscle quivered and his eyes were starting to glaze over. The sight kicked up the pressure Yamcha felt building in him by tenfold. It surprised him how much he needed this, how much both of them did.

“You can do it. Cum for me.” he whispered.

“Ah, Gods, Yamcha…” Tien choked out. His legs had started shaking so bad he could barely keep them around Yamcha anymore.

“That's it… fuck, Tien. You feel so good. You're amazing.” Yamcha said. He gave Tien one more frantic kiss and pulled back to look at him. “You're mine.”

With that he finally hit his tipping point. He let out a short strangled cry as it overcame him. He could have sworn he started to black out. He’d never climaxed this hard in his life. In contrast to all his noises before Tien was silent this time. A few moments later a couple of harsh sounds rang out. Ah, that explained it. He hadn’t made any noise because he couldn’t. Now his voice had returned to him and Yamcha felt like joining him as more and more half shouts half moans filled the air. After a few final thrusts Yamcha pulled out entirely and nearly collapsed on top of Tien. A wave of fatigue washed over him. He barely had the presence of mind to take off and tie his condom before falling onto the sheets next to his lover. As he caught his breath he could see Tien still shivering. He reached an arm over and tilted Tien's face towards him. All he could think to do was bring him in for a gentle kiss.

“You did so well. You were so good.” he mumbled between the contact. “You feeling okay?”

“Mhmm.” Tien nodded slightly. He returned the kisses and had the sweetest look on his face. Yamcha was willing to bet he had an identical one himself. He was tired in a good way and warm and happy.

“I know we have to get cleaned up, again, but let’s just stay here for a little longer.” Yamcha said.

“Sounds great to me.” Tien said.

“How are you doing?” Yamcha asked.

“Sore but very satisfied.” Tien replied. He looked at Yamcha with such a mix of emotions it was hard to tell what he was thinking. “Thank you.”

“Same to you.” Yamcha said.

“I mean it.” Tien said softly. “Thank you for this. I know it's just a one time thing but… I’m glad.”

“About what?” Yamcha said.

“That it happened. That it's you.” Tien said. It seemed like he might keep listing things but he stopped himself and looked away. “Just… thank you.”

“I know there’s more than that.” Yamcha said. He sighed and leaned in closer. “Talk to me.”

“… what more is there to say?” Tien mumbled after a few moments. “It was just a hookup, right? It helped you feel better and that’s all. That’s all that matters.”

“Don’t lie to me, Tenshinhan.” Yamcha said quietly. There was no anger in his voice. How could he be angry at this? He’d figured out why Tien wanted to do this in the first place, do it with him. He'd known full well how Tien felt. “I need to hear it. Why this mattered so much to you.”

“You already know.” Tien said. Yamcha wished he could be surprised at the tears welling up in his friends eyes. “Please. Don't make me say it.”

“…. You love me.” Yamcha said. Tien continued to avert his gaze but he gave a barely noticeable nod. Yamcha felt some part of him break. This wasn’t okay. He'd been pushing aside all the emotions and implications of the night but it was no use. He brushed a stray tear off Tien's cheek. “Hey. Look at me.”

“I can't.” Tien said with a shuddering sigh. “If I look at you then…”

“Then what?”

“Then it'll be over.”

“Tien, hey. That’s not true. What we did tonight… that will be done. But not this.” Yamcha said. He moved his hand to the top of Tien's chest. “Not us.”

“…. What does that mean?” Tien asked quietly.

“It means we're still friends. It means I’m not going to leave you.” Yamcha said. He took a deep breath. “It means that while this, whatever it is, isn't love… it doesn’t have to be, and…”

“… and?” Tien said hopefully. He finally looked at Yamcha again.

“And maybe someday it could be.” Yamcha said. That odd feeling from before welled up and he could feel himself want to join in the crying. “Maybe, if you stay with me. This could be love.”

“You really think so?” Tien said. Yamcha smiled and placed a hand on his cheek again.

“Yeah. I do.” he said. “Not right now but yeah. I think…. I can love you.”

“That's more than I could have ever hoped for.” Tien said. His voice had started to crack and before he could start crying properly Yamcha kissed him again. Just a simple soft kiss. A promise, like Tien had said before. Their promise.

“Now, as much as I’d like to stay here and sob for a bit we should both get washed up.” Yamcha said once they parted. Tien managed a small laugh.

“Guess you’re right.” he said. Yamcha sat up and extended a hand out to him.

“Well, come on then. Sooner we get clean the sooner we can lie back down.” he said. He knew Tien would catch the meaning in his words and smiled when his hand was taken.

Things would never go back to normal but that was okay. It wasn’t like their lives really had a normal anymore. Stuff happened and they’d deal with it as always. Deal with it together just like they did before. Just like they would in the future.

Three years until some mystery androids showed up and killed them all.

Yamcha thought he'd better make the most of it.


End file.
